Ore Illuminator
"A spooky upgrader that educates ores. It takes 5 seconds for ores to learn to become better, gaining a x5 boost. If their education is interrupted they are destroyed. Ores can normally only be educated once." Overview The Ore Illuminator is a Reborn-tier upgrader. It was released on August 16, 2015, aka the Combat Update. The Ore Illuminator is very common among reborn setups and can only be used once, quadruple with a Tesla Resetter/Refuter, Black Dwarf/Void Star, and The Ultimate Sacrifice, allowing ores' values to be multiplied by 2,401, only counting the 4 Illuminators and the Tesla Resetter/Tesla Refuter, Black Dwarf/Void Star, and The Ultimate Sacrifice. Ores cannot be upgraded again by any upgrader or be processed in a furnace for 5 seconds, or they will be destroyed. The x7 value will apply to Ore after 5 seconds it has been upgraded by the Illuminator. There are a number of setups players can have after an ore illuminator to move ore for five seconds without using up much space on their bases: * 1 Conveyor Ramp and 7 Basic Conveyors. * 1 Large Conveyor Ramp with 6 Basic Conveyors. * You could also use a Reversible Conveyor to stop the ore. Make sure that there is a conveyor slowing the ore down before the Reversible Conveyor, or else there's a chance that ores would pass through the Reversible Conveyor. * A conveyor ramp then a long but compact path of Tiny Conveyors. * Putting an Ore Gate after the Illuminator, block the ore for 5 seconds before opening the gate. This is by far the most space-saving and simplest method. (This is only recommended if you loop ore in the setup. If a dropper is continuously pumping ore, the Ore Gate will overflow) * The Timed Ore Gate could be set to five seconds and put after the Illuminator to save all ores, although this may have profound implications for your Ore Limit. The Ore Illuminator will not destroy the ore if the upgrade while educating the ore has 0 upgrader counter. Trivia * This upgrader references the dank Illuminati meme. It adds Illuminati particles to ore and its upgrader's shape is in the form of a triangle. * Berezaa tweaked the particles for the Ore Illuminator in the Xbox Update. * After the 100 Million Visits Event buffs, the description for this item has not been updated. * This item can be placed down on your base to power the Book of Knowledge for 1000 "Knowledge Points". * The green upgrade hitbox does not fully fit in the triangle steel frame * In early 2018, the Conveyor Ramp and Large Conveyor Ramp were buffed to have conveyor speeds of 200% instead of 100%, requiring more conveyors for an Ore Illuminator setup. Prior to their buffs, these setups were common: ** Putting 6-7 Conveyor Ramps after the Ore Illuminator. ** Putting a Large Conveyor Ramp with an Ore Replicator, then three Conveyor Ramps after that. * The Ore Illuminator is the first reborn item to be used thrice in Reborn Fusions (Dark Illuminator, Stardust Illuminator and Illuminator Evaluator). * This, along with the Heavenly Conveyor, Astral Predicter, and Void Star, has the fastest conveyor speed in the game at 1000%. * The description is mistaken as it says x5, while in reality the Ore Illuminator upgrades by x7. Category:Reborn Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Upgrader Category:Medium Category:Rebirth Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Tier 3 Rebirth Category:Book of Knowledge Category:Illuminati Category:Troll Item